parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sloth's New Groove
The Sloth's New Groove is another cartoon movie spoof, animal style and parody of "The Emperor's New Groove" is created by LionKingFanFilms. It will be released on YouTube in the near future. ''Cast: *Kuzco (Human)-Sid (Ice Age)'' *''Kuzco (Llama)-Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Pacha-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Yzma-Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas)'' *''Kronk-Rodney Copperbottom (Robots)'' *''Kronk's Shoulder Angel-Fender (Robots)'' *''Kronk's Shoulder Devil-Ratchet (Robots)'' *''Chicha-Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Chaca-Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift)'' *''Tipo-Dumbo'' *''Bucky the Squirrel-Twitchy (Hoodwinked!)'' *''Jaguars-Hyenas (The Lion King)'' *''Theme Song Guy-King Julien (Madagascar)'' *''1st Guard-Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Old Man-Old Man J (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Man for Bride Choosing-Zeng (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Brides-Jennifer, Rachael, and Sylvia (Ice Age), Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Charlene Sinclair (Dinosaurs), and Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar)'' *''2nd Guard-Mr. Richfield (Dinosaurs)'' *''Peasant near Yzma-Roy (Dinosaurs)'' *''Announcer for Pacha-Horton (Horton Hears A Who!)'' *''Bees-Weaver Birds (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' *''Bird Bingo-Rafael (Rio)'' *''Waitress-Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Man giving thumbs up-Charlie (All Dogs Go to Heaven)'' *''Chef-The Chief (T.U.F.F. Puppy)'' *''Birthday singers-Monkeys (The Jungle Book)'' *''Llamas-Various Cartoon Dragons'' *''2 Men at Checkboard-Po and Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Woman with Pinata-Perdita (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Children with Pinata-Dalmatian puppies (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Guards-Guanlong (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs)'' *''Kuzco (Turtle)-Speed (The Swan Princess)'' *''Kuzco (Bird)-Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Kuzco (Whale)-Monstro (Pinocchio)'' *''Yzma (Kitten)-Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride)'' *''3rd Guard-Verne (Over the Hedge)'' *''Bouncing Owner-Fast Tony (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' Chapters: *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 1-Opening/"Perfect World"'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 2-Manny's Arrival/The Sloth's Advisor'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 3-Sidotopia'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 4-Belladonna's Revenge'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 5-A Diabolical Dinner'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 6-Finishing the Job'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 7-Manny Returns Home'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 8-Demon Dragon!'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 9-Into the Jungle/Manny to the Rescue'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 10-The Transition of Power'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 11-Battle at the Bridge'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 12-In Hot Pursuit'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 14-A Dragon Alone/Friends, Finally'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 15-Playtime at Manny's House'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 16-The Chase'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 17-Belladonna Confronts Sid/Mushu'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 18-A Mix-Up of Vials'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 19-Belladonna's Lion Cub Form'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 20-A Whole New Groove'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 21-End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me")'' *''The Sloth's New Groove Part 22-End Credits (Part 2)'' ''Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' ''Clips: *Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''Mulan 2 (2005)'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989)'' *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998)'' *''Robots (2005)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Hoodwinked! (2005)'' *''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil (2011)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''Madagascar (2005)'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Kung Fu Panda (2008)'' *''Horton Hears a Who! (2008)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' See Also *The Sloth's New Groove 2: Rodney Copperbottom's New Groove Category:LionKingFanFilms Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs